Kongfu World - Day 9
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 9 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |FR = Coins, a star |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |Objective 2 = Don't lose any lawn mowers |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 8 |after = Kongfu World - Day 10}} In the Normal mode of this level, the player has to plan their defenses so they can the beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: The detector detected a time black hole forming! Crazy Dave: Oh no! All of our plants would get sucked in! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The player is given with 3000 sun and 2 Plant Food, which is perfectly enough to deal with the "basic" zombies in the level, except for the Hammer Zombie which the player only needs to not bring any straight-shot plants. There are no environment modifiers in this level, and the black holes can be easily countered with Radish. Waves 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie2 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie3 = 1 4 2 3 |note3 = A black hole appears and drags all Plants forward by one column. |zombie4 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie5 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie6 = 1 4 2 5 |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = A black hole appears and drags all Plants forward by one column. |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie9 = 1 5 3 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie10 = 3 5 1 3 2 4 |note10 = Final wave. }} Strategies *This is a very simple level. Bring and plant any plants you like, as long as they meet the conditions in order to deal with the zombies. **The Radish is obviously required to deal with the black holes. **Plants with freezing effects are recommended to be easily dealt with Torch Kongfu Zombies. **It is recommended not to bring any straight-shot plants as Hammer Zombies can deflect them. Gallery NewKFW9M.png|Level menu NewKFW9G1.png NewKFW9G2.png|Final wave NewKFW9R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Unlocked Magnifying Grass - Kung-Fu World Day 9 (Ep.95)|By |-| Hard mode= ~ : |Type = Last Stand |Flag = One |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |Objective 2 = Don't lose any lawn mowers |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 8 |after = Kongfu World - Day 10}} In the Hard mode of this level, the player has to plan his/her defenses to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Despite the zombies being Level 2, powerful or upgraded plants should be just enough to bring them all down. Strategies *Once again, as this level is very simple, the strategy should be just as the same as Normal mode. Powerful and upgraded plants are recommended to deal with tough zombies, as most zombies now have twice the health. Gallery NewKFW9HG1.png NewKFW9HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW9HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Unlocked Magnifying Grass - Kung-Fu World Day 9 (Ep.95)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 9's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Last Stand Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag